wikiofeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rules
Rule 1: Respect admins, members, pages, opinions, and guests and more Rule 2: No vandalism (It kills me to re-edit long pages) Rule 3: Don't spam Rule 4: Do not be the grumpiest, meanest user ever Rule 5: No impersonating admins, members, etc. Rule 6: Don't try not to be mad with admin power by permeantly banning everybody in this wiki. Rule 7: Cyberbullying, Trolling, and Bullying will not be tolerated. Unless your in a private chat so you won't be banned Rule 8: Sometimes when your arguing with a troll. Both you and the troll will be banned so you better WATCH OUT!!! Rule 9: Don't do stupid, terrible, crappy and ugly pranks in april fools (Like fooling people that your trolling someone) Rule 10: Do anything you want Rule 11: Do not remake deleted pages (Unless it's a remake of it that removes the crappy stuff on it) Rule 12: Make your pages short or long Rule 13: Don't pretend to be banned forever. It really makes everybody cry if you do it Rule 14: Get rid of your vandalism that you did in the past, present or future before you get banned Rule 15: Making copyrighted pages - NO! Rule 16: Don't act like an idiot BONUS RULE: No false reporting Warnings: If you break one rule, You will be banned for 1 day If you break 2 rules, You will be banned 2 days in a row If you break 3 rules, Your banned 3 days If you break 4 rules, You will be banned in 1 month If you break 5 rules, Your banned in 1/2 weeks If you break 6 rules, You will no longer be an admin and you will be blocked on ALL OF MY Wikis in 6 weeks If you break 7 rules, Your account will be in the prison of wiki trolls If you break 8 rules, You will never chat again If you break 9 rules, You will be muted If you break 10 rules, Your pages will be deleted If you break 11 rules, You will never edit pages If you break 12 rules, Your gonna be treated like a troll to the admins. Reckless and Ignored If you break 13 rules, The admins will never trust you again If you break 14 rules, You will become the VILLAIN OF THE WIKI If you break 15 rules, Your images will be deleted and so will your account, Just kidding. Only in this wiki (OR AM I?!) If you break 16 rules, The admins will make something BAD HAPPEN TO YOU If you break all the rules, You will be banned in 1 day, and in 2 days, and in 3 days, and in 1 month, and in 1/2 weeks and you will no longer be admin and blocked in all of my wikis in 6 weeks, And you will be in troll duty with bots in the wiki troll prison and you can't chat, and you will be muted and your pages will be deleted, and you can't edit pages, and you will be ignored by admins, you will be the demon of the wiki, and your images will be deleted and so does your account, and something bad will happen to you If you break the bonus rule, SOMETHING WORSE then the things that happen when you break all the rules will happen, Like you will have no profile photo Images about it: